


Snowbound

by ac0531



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Rayla is still an elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531
Summary: When a huge snow storm hits, rendering Rayla unable to go home, she has no choice but to stay over at her boyfriend's place.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've really fallen down the rabbit hole for writing Modern AUs on these two, but either way, hope you all enjoy this.

Callum sighed happily to himself as he glanced over at his girlfriend Rayla, who's eyes were busy looking at the TV in front of them, and then to the window on his left that gave an outside view of the world. Although it was dark, he could still see the heavy snowfall that was covering everything in a thick blanket of snow. He could even hear the wind howling as he saw trees being pushed around violently.

He shuddered slightly at the thought of being outside at this time of the night, and was grateful to be inside his house.

Both teens sat on the large sofa in the living room, watching a movie while they huddled close together under a blanket. Rayla was resting her head on Callum's shoulder, while he rested his cheek on the top of her head, being mindful of her horns. 

He had called her just a few hours ago to come and hang out with him and Ezran, given that Harrow had gone on a business trip for a few days. She'd said yes, and despite some protest from Runaan, he and Ethari eventually agreed and allowed her to go, promising to come pick her up by night fall.

For the entirety of the afternoon and early evening, the trio spent it outside. They built snow forts, had snowball fights, and made snow men/snow elves. It was only when the snow started to fall in heavier amounts, did everyone quickly rush inside. By then, it was nighttime, so Ezran called it a night while Callum decided to put a movie on for him and Rayla to enjoy.

And now here they were, wrapped up in each other's arms as the movie was almost finished. They knew that her dads were going to be here soon to pick her up, and although Callum felt a little sad that she was going to be gone soon, he brushed it off since he got to spend a large portion of time with her anyways.

Rayla suddenly felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, sighing when she looked at the caller ID.

“It’s my dad…”

“The flexible one or the overprotective one?”

“Overprotective…”

“Oh boy.” 

Quickly finding the remote, Callum paused the movie as Rayla answered, putting her phone on speaker so that Callum could listen as well.

“Hello?”

“Rayla…” Runaan’s voice answered. “The storm is getting worse by the minute, and the snow has piled up a ton.”

“Are ya coming to get me now?” There was a brief pause from the end of the line, but Runaan soon answered, his voice showing signs of frustration.

“We can’t…we’re snowbound…”

“Snowbound?” Callum asked.

“It means we can’t get out!” Both heard Ethari’s voice call out from a distance. “The snow has obstructed our front and back door, so getting out is impossible."

“Really?” Rayla asked.

"Yes...so we have no choice but to let you..." There was silence now.

"Runaan?"

"We have no choice but to let you.... _spend the night_ at Callum's..."

Although Runaan couldn't see it, both Rayla and Callum smiled widely at this.

"I shouldn't have let her go today Ethari.." Both teens stopped when they heard that.

"Hey, we didn't know that a blizzard was coming, don't say that."

"Still, she's spending the night with that _human.._ _"_

Now Rayla's smile fell completely, and she looked over at Callum, who was also frowning a bit at what Runaan had just said.

"Oh my god Runaan, not this again..."

"What? Even though I've allowed her to date him, there should still be some boundaries."

"It's just one night. And besides, I trust Callum enough to be with her."

They heard Runaan scoff. "You may, but I _don't!"_

"Umm... Runaan, ya know we can still hear ya," Rayla said.

"Wha-oh...umm..." Runaan paused for a moment, before quickly saying, "I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning to pick you up. No funny business alright?"

"Runaan!!" Rayla slapped her forehead and felt her face heat up as Runaan hung up then. She turned to look at Callum, who's face had also turned a bright shade of red.

"Sorry about him..."

"That's ok...I, uhhh.." 

"Hey, let's just forget he ever said that and move on."

"Yeah, you're right." 

"Good, now come on." She began to wrap her arms around him. "Spending the night here means more cuddle time with you." 

Callum chuckled a bit, but then he had another idea. "Hey, how about this?"

"Hmm?"

"How about I quickly go make some hot chocolate for the both of us and we sit by the fire?"

"Ohh, I like that. Alright."

Nodding, Callum got up and walked into the kitchen while Rayla walked over to where the fireplace was, sitting down right in front of it. Soon Callum returned with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Rayla smiled as he handed one over to her, before proceeding to grab the blanket off the sofa. He then sat down next to her as he pulled the blanket over them and she huddled close to him. Soon the room was silent, save for the crackling of the fire.

As they sat in comfortable silence, Callum turned his head slightly to look at Rayla, who was now once again resting her head on his shoulder while she stared into the fireplace. The light from the fire practically made Rayla's white hair glow, and her skin seemed to shimmer as well. Callum soon found himself staring at his girlfriend, smiling. 

She was just so beautiful.

He felt like the luckiest human in the world to be dating the most gorgeous elf he had ever met in his life. Ever since they began to date 6 months ago, he felt like his life was complete. She'd cared for him, stuck by him, and grown closer to him as time progressed. Even though it may have not been a year yet, he still loved her so much, and wanted to spend every possible moment with her.

And he only hoped that the future was just as bright for them as it was now...

"What are ya starin' at?" Her voice snapped Callum out of his trance-like state, and he saw that she had now turned her head to look at him, her lips tugged into a small smirk as her violet eyes radiated from the firelight. He immediately shook the thoughts of the future out of him, and focused on what was present before him.

"Sorry..." Callum said sheepishly as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. “You’re just…so pretty…”

As if on cue, Rayla felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "Oh shush you. Ya say that all the time."

"And I mean it." He now turned his entire body so that he could face Rayla properly. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met Rayla, and I feel like the luckiest person in the world to be with you."

Although she could still feel her cheeks heating up and her face turning red, Rayla’s eyes softened remarkably as she leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re so sweet, ya know?” She whispered affectionately. 

“I know…” Callum smiled as he kissed her nose.

Rayla then leaned in and rested her forehead against his. "And I'm the luckiest elf in the world to have such an amazing boyfriend who's always nobel, and true..." She stared into his emerald green eyes as she continued, "and smart, and kind, and brave, and also quite good looking if I do say so myself..." She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, using her fingers to brush a bit of his brown hair past his ear.

Callum instantly leaned into Rayla's soft touch as his eyes flickered down to her lips. They were so close to his, and he could feel her breath practically ghosting over his. 

"Gods I love you, Rayla." His voice was now barley above a whisper, but he watched as Rayla set down her mug and wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"I love ya too, my big, dumb human." She whispered back, before closing the short distance that was between them and pressing her lips against his.

Callum felt himself melting into the kiss as one of his arms wrapped around her waist, while his other ran fingers through her hair, causing her to moan slightly into his mouth. The kiss continued on and on, with neither one wanting to let up. But eventually they had to part for air, yet even when they did break away, they still kept their foreheads pressed together, and both had goofy smiles.

Once he caught his breath back Callum began to lean in once more to capture her lips with his again, but she suddenly yawned right in his face, startling both him and herself.

"Oh god, sorry!" Rayla quickly let go of Callum and covered her mouth, eyes wide with embarrassment.

Callum burst into fits of laugher. “I guess you're tired now, huh?" 

"I swear to god Callum, stop laughing!" She lightly shoved him away as he continued giggling. 

"Sorry, sorry! Just..." He clutched his stomach as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Never expected anything like that to happen!"

“Yeah, ha ha, _verrry_ funny…” She rolled her eyes as Callum calmed down.

“Ok, ok, I stopped. Happy now?”

The elf nodded as she stood up. 

“What do you propose we do for sleeping?” Callum asked as grabbed the blanket and stood up as well.

“Anything that involves cuddling with my human.”

Callum turned his head around until his eyes landed on the sofa they had been sitting on before.

“How about the sofa?”

Rayla smiled. “Perfect.”

Making his way over, Callum was the first to flop down, while Rayla followed. He soon wrapped his arms around her as she tucked her head underneath his chin, her horns going right between his cheeks. She placed both her hands on his chest while one of his arms pulled the blanket over them, bathing them in complete warmth. 

“Comfortable?” Callum whispered.

“Mhm…” Rayla hummed as he felt her smile into his neck.

"I love you.” He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Love ya too.” She soon fell limp against him as he nuzzled into her hair.

Although he could feel sleep tugging hard at him, he still kept his eyes slightly open. The only things Callum could hear now were the sounds of the wind howling outside, the crackling of the fireplace, and the soft, even breaths of his elven girlfriend snuggled up in his arms. Eventually, Callum succumbed to sleep, but not before placing one more kiss right in-between Rayla’s horns.

Although he knew Rayla was here because she had no choice, he was still thankful for it. 

Because he knew that there was no place he'd rather be than with her…

...and her only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't in the mood for writing anything big, so I settled with something plain and simple cause why not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally intended to be a one shot, I decided to add an aftermath portion.
> 
> Also: the saga has been renewed!!!

Callum's eyes slowly opened as he drifted from his sleep. The first thing he noticed was the living room being lit up with rays of sunlight through the windows, letting him know that it was morning time. The next thing he noticed was the feeling of short puffs of breath on his neck and chin, but he soon smiled when he realised what it was. 

His eyes lowered until he saw Rayla, enveloped in his arms. Her legs had become entangled with his and her hands had moved from his chest to wrapping around him, as if to anchor him in place. 

Although he really wanted to fall back asleep due to how cozy it felt cuddling with his girlfriend, he knew that Runaan was going to be here soon given that the storm had died down, and that the snow plowers had likely cleared up the roads for cars to move again. 

Slowly, but tenderly, Callum shifted to kiss her head. Upon doing that, he felt her stir a bit.

"Mmm...Callum..."

"Morning sleepy elf." He then kissed her brow. "Time to get up, before Runaan appears."

"Nooo...still tired." She nuzzled her face more into his neck, causing him to chuckle.

"Alright then, I'll-" He tried to detangle himself from her, but she held him firmly in place.

"You're not going anywhere..."

"Oh come on Rayla."

"You're so comfortable, and I'm not movin'" She then tightened her arms around him. "And don't even think about tryin' to break free, cause ya know I'm stronger than ya..."

"Raylaaa..." Callum tried to move again, but just like before, it was in vain. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Too bad..."

He tried a few more times to get up, but Rayla still held him down, clearly not wanting him to leave her. Eventually, he sighed in defeat and slumped back into her, causing the elf to smile against him.

"Better..." She whispered.

"Clingy Moonshadow..." Callum muttered, but he couldn't hide the slight affection in his voice as he sighed into her hair.

"Ya know ya like it."

"True..." He gently kissed one of her horns. "I still love you no matter what..."

"I know..."

As they continued to lie on the sofa, Callum slowly felt himself settling back into sleep. Even though he tried his best to stay awake, just the fact of having his cute elf in his arms was enough to bring the drowsiness back into him. Eventually, his eyes fluttered closed and he began to sleep again, not bothering to fight it anymore as he savoured holding Rayla close to him.

Until...

_BANG BANG BANG_

Those loud knocks were enough for Rayla to suddenly jolt upwards, her horns accidentally hitting Callum's face in the process.

"Rayla!" An all too familiar voice called from the other side. "Open up, I'm here now!"

"Oh moons and stars..." Rayla frowned as she glared at the front door, before turning her attention back to Callum, who was now holding his jaw. All at once, concern washed over her as her hand came up to gently touch the spot where her horns had made contact with him. "Are ya ok Callum? I'm so sorry I accidentally hit ya, but Runaan...he-"

"Don't worry I'm fine." Callum smiled as he helped her up. "It's ok."

"Are ya sure." She still gently caressed the spot.

"Does this reassure you?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush slightly but also smile.

"It does..." She began to slowly lean in towards him, wanting to press her lips onto his so badly. 

But then...

"Rayla!" Runaan's voice called out again. "If either you or Callum don't open this door in the next 10 seconds...I'll break it down!"

"Oh for the love of-" Now she was getting really annoyed at Runaan's constant yelling, so she stormed over towards the front door with Callum close by her side. Grabbing the handle, she yanked the door open and saw Runaan standing on the other side, wearing his large winter coat as he frowned.

"Runaan..."

"Rayla."

"Hi Runaan..." His eyes narrowed at Callum, who was nervously waving.

"Callum..."

"Hey...I uhh...need to use the bathroom now." Callum quickly turned around ran up the stairs while Rayla watched him. She knew all too well that he was intimidated by Runaan, and it made her feel sad for him. She'd mostly blame it on Runaan due to how imposing he was with anyone that wasn't her or Ethari. If only he'd be a little more relaxed, then maybe he would understand why people wouldn't go near him all the time.

She turned her attention back to Runaan, who was now folding his arms.

"Di-"

"I know what you're going to say Runaan.." Rayla had to resist the urge of rolling her eyes at him. "No he didn't hurt me, nothing bad happened, and everything went well ok?"

"And I assume when you two went to bed, you both slept in _separate rooms?"_

"We did..." Rayla replied, knowing that unlike Ethari, Runaan would explode if he learned that they were in each other's arms for the entire night. She knew that he was always skeptical with Callum, even after they started to date. He'd always check up on her to make sure she was fine, and she also knew that if she was alone with Callum for long periods of time, he'd always assume something bad would happen to her.

This annoyed her constantly due to the fact that she had always trained with swords ever since she could walk. Being a Moonshadow elf, she’d been taken into training from her early years by Runaan, and had grown up to be quiet useful with blades. She had always told Runaan she could hold her own due to her mastery with swords and acrobatics, yet he was still overprotective on her.

And she hoped he would grow out of it soon.

Either way, she now only prayed that he wasn't going to question her further after she had told him something that wasn't even true. However, Runaan seemed to buy her lie as he nodded his head, much to Rayla's relief.

"Good." He then pointed to his car. "Grab your coat and your phone. I'll wait inside the car for you."

"Ok."

Closing the front door and turning around, Rayla then saw Callum walking towards her with her coat in one hand and her phone in the other. 

"Thought I'd help out a bit." 

Rayla smiled as she took her coat and slipped it on. "Thanks."

Once she tucked her phone away, she then stepped in and pulled Callum into a tight hug, one that he returned almost immediately.

"Sorry about Runaan...again." Rayla said as they parted. "I sometimes curse the fact that he is so overprotective on me."

"Yeah, I just wish he was kind of laid back like Ethari."

"I sometimes wish that too." Rayla chuckled. "But he is who he is, and I can't change that."

They stood in silence for a bit, but then they heard the sound of a car horn outside, and they knew it was Runaan growing impatient.

"Guess you gotta go now huh?" 

"Aye, but before I do..." Rayla smirked and quickly wrapped her arms around Callum, pulling him in to press her lips into his. Callum's arms quickly found their way to wrapping around her waist as the kiss continued. She eventually parted from him and smiled.

"See ya later Callum. Maybe we can get dinner together at some point?"

"Does tomorrow at 6 work?"

"It does."

"Then it's a date."

"Good." 

He then leaned in and quickly pecked her lips, causing her to giggle slightly.

"I love you, Rayla."

"I love ya too, Callum."

She then turned around and walked out the front door while Callum watched. He saw as she climbed into the passengers seat and waved at him as Runaan pulled out of the driveway. Callum waved back, although he was sure she couldn't see him because Runaan had already drove out of the neighbourhood and turned the corner, disappearing from his view.

Closing the door, Callum smiled as he leaned against it. 

Last night may have been the best night of his life, as he got to spend it all with his girlfriend, and maybe...

Just maybe...

He could get used to more of these heavy snowstorms happening if it meant being snowbound with Rayla.

All because he loved her so much and wanted to be with her...

...till the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
